(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic gain control device, a signal receiving apparatus, and a signal receiving method. In particular, the present invention relates to a signal receiving apparatus and a signal receiving method that can implement efficient automatic gain control.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An automatic gain control (AGC) device is used to reduce quantization noise during demodulation by uniformizing the levels of signals in a signal receiving apparatus. The AGC device automatically adjusts the gain according to the level of the received signal so as to uniformize the levels of signals input to an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter. A general AGC device calculates the integral value of the received signal and controls the gain according to the calculated integration value.
However, such an AGC device is useful for operation of a cyclic received signal, but in order to calculate the signal level in a time domain, many arithmetic units are needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.